The New Definition Of Wealthy
by xoxoCeroStarxoxo
Summary: A wealthy, spoiled delinquent is forced to perform a Student-Exchange Program, with a common, scholarly girl. How will they adjust to the opposite lifestyle? Can they be alike in some ways for being different, or is it too impossible to even compare? OCxOC (I know it's not an anime cross over, but I really wanted to share this story idea.. Enjoy!)
1. Ch 1: The Student-Exchange Program

_**The Student-Exchange Program**_

 ** _His P.O.V._**

"You see, Mrs. Cortez... Jason is the most difficult student we ever had in this Schools record".

Great. It's bad enough my mother found out about how I've been doing, but why did she decide to put the secretary of the Academy on speakerphone? It's too embarrassing for fucks sake.

"Throughout his two years of academic in this Academy, his GPA has never reached higher than 2.0, hardly halfway. There's no guarantee that he'll graduate next year. Of course, there's night school sessions and over the summer, but based on the amount of credits he has so far, he has no chance as we speak".

My mother tightens her grip around my arm too tightly, my blood stops circulating through and begins to feel numb. My mother speaks up, "Is there _**anything**_ my son can do to get caught up in his education?".

"Well...". My mother and I froze, along with our eyes being wide open.

"We **_have_** been looking for someone to participate in the Student Exchange Program...". "NO FU-", my mouth got covered shut by my mothers angered hand. "Go on..", she says, calmly.

"It's more different than the average Student-Exchange program the world is used to. The public school we associate with, has this young lady that is above mastery in every subject, "gifted" you could see it. She was given the opportunity to study the college courses we have here for the semester. She will have her own suite and a transportation, along with the school uniform. As for your son, if he were to participate in this, he would live in a commoners apartment and take the city bus to the school, along with limited money for food and transportation. It's a life changing experience for the both of them. Interested, madam?".

I looked at my mother, she _**cannot**_ actually be considering this..!

"It's intriguing... May I come to the office to fill out the forms for this?"

"Of course, Madam. I'll here with the forms ready. Until then".

* _click_ *

"MOM! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!", I shouted as I jerked my arm away from her grip. "You have no excuse, Jason, you're failing! It's time you learned your lesson and understand how hard life is gonna if you don't become successful! Until then, you'll have a taste of that struggle".

My fists curled and shakes with anger, "What would you know about struggling in life?! You've never been a commoner!-"

* _slap_ *

There was a dramatic silence and a small echo from the slap at me cheek. My cheek felt burning, leaving a red mark. "End of discussion, Jason", my mothers voice quivering. And with that, she walked out of the door, getting into the limo and drove away.

...

 _Fuck..._

 ** _Her P.O.V._**

"The Student-Exchange Program?", my mother asked curiously to the principal.

"Precisely! Mrs. Reyes, your daughter already has more high school credits than she needed! We think transferring her to the nation's top private academy will earn her scholarships and even college credits! This is a **huge opportunity** , I strongly encourage you to accept this".

My mother stroke her chin while looking at the forms, "How long would this program last for?".

"About a **semester** ".

My mother and I paused. "And.. What will she be provided with?".

"She'll be temporarily living in a 5-Star hotel suite, provided with housekeepers and the school uniform. She will be given free lunch at the Academy, along with the food at the hotel. Transportation is in a high-class limo. All your daughter has to do, is keep doing her incredible work that got her this far, that way she can go even farther".

I look at the forms in my mothers hands. _I think I could do it..._

"Um..", my voice stuttering, "I-I would like to... t-take this offer.."

The principal titled his head slightly in confusion, "What was that, darling?"

 _Damn my speech_ _impediment..._

"My daughter is interested in this program, and I think it's a wonderful opportunity for her", my mother saving me, once again.

"Wonderful! I just need both of your signatures on this form and it'll start operating by tomorrow night! That way, you and the other student participating can start the semester officially on Monday".

Once I signed the form, I knew this was going to be a _long_ semester.


	2. Ch 2: The Fear Of Confidence

**_The Fear Of Confidence_**

 ** _Jason's P.O.V._**

The space in my room is slowly expanding, meanwhile the patience inside me is slowly running out. It still amazes me how my mother agreed to ship me to some commoners dwelling for half the year. I don't understand why **_I_** was the one selected in particular. For what? Because of my history over the past two years in high school?

Please...

So what if my GPA and my attendance records aren't what the school board wants to see? Tough shit. Numbers don't define me and my intelligence. Anyone could get good grades and perfect attendance, **_anyone_**. All it takes is effort, seriously.

Huh... I wonder why I never felt this way sooner, otherwise I wouldn't this position...

* _knock, knock_ * "Jason? Are you ready?", I hear my mother calling me from my bedroom door. Great...

The butlers carry my luggage, along with the furniture in my bedroom, to the moving van parked outside. I look over to my mother while walking down the steps in front of my mansion, expecting to see her happy for not having to deal with me for half the year, but was surprised to see that she was far from a smile on her face. And because I was taller than she was, she walked in front of me and looked up, "Jason, I know you're still angry about doing this program, but please trust me, this will help you a lot", she sounds like she's about to burst into tears any second. I sigh and look away, "Mother, I'm not upset as I was before, and I still don't like- no.. I still **_hate_** the thought of going through with this... However.. I..."

I was unable to speak. Why? Do I even know what I want to say...?

I looked at my mother, a weak, soft smile slowly makes its way to her face. She probably knows what I meant to say. But what was it? Damnit... If only I knew...

She then gets on her tippy toes and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "You're going to be okay", she whispers while embracing me.

As I'm being driven away from my home, my mother, and all of the staff members, I sit back in the passengers seat and look out of the window. I've never experienced this feeling before. I'm not angry, and I'm sure as hell ain't happy.

Could it be... Fear?

No way... What purpose do I have being scared? I'm just going to some commoners high school, it's nothing. And if anything, those poor students should be **_respecting_** me for coming from a wealthy family. They should know that I can shut them down by my word, or by my fists.

I'll be fine... I'm sure.

 ** _Olivia's P.O.V._**

"This is so exciting! Imagine- my daughter going to an elite private academy!", my mother broadcasting it to my family members over the phone.

 _Jeez_...

I slowly space out in my train of thoughts while finishing my packing.

 _What's gonna happen? How will it be like, going to such a school like that? I hope I don't stick out like a sore thumb, I'd hate to get bullied again..._

I sighed while zipping my backpack filled with clothes. My mother hangs up the phone and runs towards me, smothering me to death. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! I can't even imagine how amazing this experience is going to be for you!", she squeals.

"Amazing, huh...", I muttered under my breath.

She pulls away a little bit, enough to look at me with concern. "What's wrong, sweetie? Aren't you excited about this?". I look down, "Mom... What if the other students judge me...". She snorts, almost laughs. "And why would they do something so idiotic like that?". Taking control of my emotions, I pushed myself to speak, "Because... I'm poor... I'm a commoner in their eyes... How will I get by, being made fun of for half the year?".

I close my eyes, fighting the urge to cry, but a few tears fell when my mother lifted my chin and said this:

"Olivia, if anything, they should be **_respecting_ ** you for being selected out of the entire nation to attend an elite private academy. Think about it- the majority of the students didn't have to lift a **_finger_ ** to attend there. Being born with everything provided for you and covered for you, doesn't give the children many life experiences or any lessons to learn from. I'm not saying they're not wise, but I am saying that you are **_wiser_ ** for getting this far at such a young age, and at this rate, you'll go farther and farther in life, farther than you'll ever imagine..."

Because I drive, and not to mention I have a car, I throw my backpack in the backseat and I open the drivers seat. I take one last look at my house and at my mother, both of them I'll miss heavily. I wave to the both of them my 'goodbyes' and start the engine, driving away from my mothers presence as her figure slowly fades away in the distance.

This feeling I have, conquering my body from head to toe, is fear. I can't help but shake at the thought of stepping foot into that school by myself.

I slowly stopped the car in front of the red light at the intersection and began remembering what my mother had told me right before I walked over to my car. And somehow, my body was at ease.

"Remember Olivia, wealth doesn't define us"


End file.
